Contraste, frialdad, pacto one shot
by 48je69
Summary: una fria tarde de invierno, kazemaru se a peleado con endo, un conflicto sin solucion ¿ que pasara cuando la frialdad lo cubra por completo? YAOI kaze x endo


Me sentía tan solo, tan triste, me sentía acabado

Hacia 2 semanas q no me dirigías la palabra, era pleno invierno y me sentía congelado sin tus brazos a mi alrededor. Todo por una estúpida pelea

Se preguntaran por q la pelea, y sinceramente las razones son varias, pero según yo, esta pelea no tiene solución

Y eso es porque... lo q hiso q me molestara con tigo...es lo mismo por lo cual te amo...solo q me demore mucho en notarlo

Me moleste contigo por que eras muy celoso, pero eso me hacía sentir q era solo tuyo. me moleste contigo por q eras demasiado agresivo con quien me mirara, me hablara o me tocara, pero eso me hacía sentir q a tu lado ni el mismo diablo se atrevería a ha acercárseme, me enoje con tigo por que no me dabas nada de libertad, solo podía estar con una persona... y ese eras solo tú, pero de cierta forma eso me hacía pensar q era porque me amabas y me querías solo para ti.

Te amo y te odio por todo eso, quiero alejarme de ti, y al mismo tiempo tenerte siempre a mi lado, no quiero q me vuelvas a hablar, pero en verdad solo quiero escuchar tu voz...diciéndome q me amas

Y ahora hoy caminando sin rumbo, está nevando, y a mí no me importa

Creo q si es que alguien pasara a mi lado pensarían q estoy loco y no es para menos

Estoy con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, sin ni el más mínimo abrigo, no he dormido solo lo hago cuando el cansancio me gana y me desmayo en algún lugar, no he comido, desde q terminamos no he querido hacerlo, pero mis amigos me han obligado, aunque estos últimos 3 días no los he visto, por lo mismo no he comido nada.

Me empecé a marear, estaba de muy débil, no pude caminar ni 5 pasos y caí al suelo

Mi cuerpo estaba débil y congelado y me costaba respirar, sabia q no duraría mucho mas despierto, trate de levantarme o pedir ayuda, pro era inútil.

Aun así me podía mover un poco y con la poca fuerza q me quedaba lograba sacarme la nieve de encima.

por mucho q me costara lo seguía haciendo, no sé cuanto había pasado, está oscureciendo, pero algo me animaba a seguir con vida, quería verte de nuevo, sentir tu cálido cuerpo, escuchar tu dulce voz y tus suaves labios sobre los míos, pero mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho. Cuando estaba por darme por vencido escuche algo...

A lo lejos escuche una voz q desesperada gritaba mi nombre, pero estaba muy débil como para reconocerla

Sentí q esa voz se acercaba, quise voltearme a verla pero no pude.

Aun consiente cerré mis ojos

Sentí q el dueño de esa voz de arrodillaba a mi lado y me abrasaba con fuerza.

Al sentir esos brazos dándome su calor te reconocí, eras tú, esa persona q he odiado y amado, mi capitán, la razón por la cual está en ese estado y... el único amor de mi vida, endo mamoru

Sentí q tratabas hacerme reaccionar, luego q le hablabas a alguien detrás tuyo y escuche q llamaban por un teléfono.

Sentí q otra persona se me acercaba y te ayudaba a ponerme algo, era tu chaqueta, olía a ti y estaba muy tibia.

Sentí q el q antes hablaba por teléfono te decía algo, pero no pude entenderlo

Acto seguido, me pusiste en tu espalda y saliste corriendo.

Luego perdí la conciencia.

Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en una habitación blanca, tenía una máscara de oxigeno puesta y barios cables por todo mi cuerpo, solo se escuchaba un sonido como de máquina, seguramente q media mi pulso o mis latidos.

En la pared había un calendario, mire la fecha y me sorprendí, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel dia de invierno en q mi corazón casi deja de latir por la frialdad q sentí al no estar a tu lado.

Paso un rato en el cual me quede inmóvil hasta q sentí el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, gire mi cabeza y ahí estabas tú.

Primero me miraste sorprendido, luego me diste la más hermosa de tus sonrisas y luego corriste a abrazarme.

-endo-dije con apenas fuerzas

-kazemaru, perdóname, todo fue mi culpa, no quise terminar contigo, solo por una estúpida pelea- me dijiste mientras me abrasabas

-no endo...fue mía- me miraste extrañado-yo inicie la pelea

-pero por mi culpa, yo fui quien te molesto y tenias razones para estarlo

- no endo, porque la razón de por q me moleste, es por la misma q te amo, nuestro amor es un contraste, y soy feliz así, solo q no lo había notado

-yo también te amo mi kaze-chan y no quiero q nunca más te separes de mi lado- dijiste para volver a abrazarme

-jamás lo haré mi endo-kun- dije para unir nuestros labios en el beso q seria el pacto de nuestro amor

De repente me nació la inspiración, espero q les guste

Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, amenazas, criticas, etc.

nota: esto también lo estoy publicando en otra página


End file.
